


Belle of the Ball

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2013 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Belle of the Ball

Rabastan noticed her the moment she walked into the ballroom. She was stunning in the pale blue dress robes she was wearing with her hair piled high on top of her head. 

Never more thankful to have survived the war, he was even more grateful that his family had reconciled with the Malfoys and he'd been invited to attend Draco's Christmas Eve wedding.

Rabastan flicked his wand at the ball of mistletoe hovering high above him and charming it to drop down when he finally got the nerve to ask Hermione to dance.

He lingered by the punch bowl, waiting.


End file.
